


Pretty Boy

by SineVestigio



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Closet Gay, College, College Life, Drinking, Family Problems, Fluff, Games, Gay Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Party, Pet Names, Stress, Teasing, Tension, law students, roomate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineVestigio/pseuds/SineVestigio
Summary: When Alec is accepted into Harvard to study law and follow in his family's footsteps, the last thing he expects is to room with the school's biggest playboy: Magnus Bane. Magnus is everything Alec is against. How far will Alec's good intentions preside over Magnus's dark charm?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Malec is one of my favorite ships please enjoy this college AU :)

Alec's POV 

"Shoes" 

"Check" I answer her hastily, watching as more and more people head up toward the airplane terminal.

I pull my beanie further over my wavy black hair as she continues down the checklist. I got accepted into Harvard last week from the wait list, so my mother's distress at her "little baby" leaving the nest has reached a point of embarrassing that I didn't know she could achieve. Tears stream down her face, running over her nose and cheeks in sad little trails. Harvard is pretty far away from our little town of Tampa Bay Florida so I understand her concern. 

"You'll visit right?!" She looks up at me from the list with worry sitting deep in her dark brown eyes.

I wince, the whole point of going so far away was to escape the pressure my family puts on me. Ever since I was little, everything has been about being the perfect child, getting the perfect grades, having the most perfect friends, basically being perfect, not personable. Ever since my sister Isabelle "went off to the deep end" they've tightened their grip on my life. I have always had the responsibility of upholding the "Lightwood family name" which seems to be the only thing my family cares about. 

"ALEC?!" Her shrill voice cuts through my thoughts. I flash her a tight smile and say "sure". She seems satisfied at this and she returns to the seemingly never ending list. 

"Deodorant" 

"Check"

"Toothpaste"

"Check" 

"Ok, that's everything", she says, disappointment colouring her words.

I feel a flash of sympathy when she begins crying again and I pull her into my arms, feeling her tears soak through my black shirt. I know she'll be fine soon, my mother has never been much of a cryer, she's tough and determined and loyal. She pulls out of my arms and straightens her suit jacket and tightens the ponytail at the back of her head. 

"Good bye Alec, call me when you get there!" She orders and I nod my head, finally grabbing my duffel bag and heading to my flight to Massachusetts. 

*********

 

By the time I land, it's around 3, room check in starts in an hour so I take a bus to Harvard and walk around campus, looking for somewhere to eat. It's kind of awkward lugging around my suitcase and backpack but I'm too hungry to care. There's a small restaurant called Bravos Pizza that I head into. It's small and cozy with a black and white tiled floor and small tables and booths scattered around randomly. There's not many people here at this hour of like 2:30. I sit down in a booth and take a bite of my pizza which is surprisingly good when I hear a voice say

"You're in my seat."

I look up into the blue eyes of a tall blond boy with a smirk planted on his face. His arms are crossed over his broad chest and a pixie like girl with red hair stands next to him with a smile on her lips. 

"My apologies," I mutter sarcastically but make no attempt to move. 

"Tough guy here," the blond says but I can sense the underlying playfulness. 

" Damn straight," I snort and he chuckles, a deep rumble in the back of his throat. I shiver involuntarily and take another bite of my pizza. I can feel his blue eyes drilling me while I chew and I eventually swallow and look up. 

"The name's Jace, what's yours?" He asks and he sticks out his hand. 

"Alec. Alec Lightwood," I tell him and grasp his hand firmly, I'm surprised when his hand slides up to instead wrap around my forearm. I raise an eyebrow but he shrugs and laughs it off, taking a seat next to me. 

"This is my girlfriend Clary," he gestures to the redhead who waves. She's very thin with long red hair and I can see the tips of a tattoo hidden by the green long sleeved shirt. 

"So how long have you been on campus Alec Lightwood?" He asks me and motions for Clary to sit across from us. She plunks down and flips her long hair over her shoulder and looks at me with intense green eyes. 

"Just got here actually," I tell him and he smiles, a slow stretch of his lips. 

"Perfect, I can show you around then," he takes a bite of my pizza and chuckles. I feel a blush color my cheeks but I'm confused as to why. 

"So Alec, what's your major?" Clary asks me.

"I'm studying criminal law," I tell her. My entire family is made of lawyers, from my aunts and uncles to my mom and dad. It's only proper that I follow in their footsteps, not that I really have a choice anyway. I can't stand disappointing my family like Izzy did, I need to be what they want. 

"Well that's cool," she smiles at me, hesitant but reassuring. I guess I said it as hollow as I thought it sounded. 

"Yup, law....very interesting," Jace says sarcastically, making me smile a real smile. 

"Shut up, it has to be more interesting than weight lifting and being a douche," I tell him and he feigns hurt. 

"I think those things are very interesting," he says defensively, crossing his arms and pouting. 

"Oh I'm sure," I snort and take another bite of my pizza. I'm surprised at the blonde's friendliness towards me, I'm kind of boring and not many people stick around much to know me. I hope Jace will be a different story but only time will tell. 

"So, which dorm house are you staying in?" Jace asks. 

"Weld," I answer him. Weld is supposed to be pretty spacious with decent bathrooms, I have only 1 roommate which is good because the rooms fit 2-4 people. I don't care for sharing my space with really anybody. I like things neat. 

"Cool, I'm in that dorm too!!!" He exclaims like a girl receiving tickets to a One Direction concert. I laugh again and he looks at me with wide eyes and a huge smile. 

"You're really weird," I mutter at him and he gasps. 

"Me?! No way, that's not what the ladies say," he wiggles his brows and Clary snorts from across the table. 

"That is NOT true," she whispers to me only, but Jace can still hear her. He pouts again and turns his back to me in the booth, draping is legs off of the bench. 

"What room are you in?" I ask him. It would be nice if we shared a room, Jace seems pretty cool and at least I would know him. 

"Oh you want to talk to me now?" He huffs with his back still towards me. 

"For real man," I say with more force this time. 

"I'm waiting," he tells me stubbornly. 

I look at Clary for some sort of guidance here but she shrugs and let's her eyes wander far away. 

"Sorry," I finally spit out sarcastically and I hear the deep rumbling laugh as he turns around and faces me again, a smirk curving his full lips. 

"Good boy, I'm used to getting what I want," he purrs. I blush but go with the flow.

"I'm sure you are," I murmur and I feel a hand slap my shoulder. 

"Alec, stop flirting with my boyfriend!!!" Clary shouts from across the table. Jace lets out a good-natured laugh and slaps me on the back. 

"Clary calm down, I was just kidding," he says, palms up in surrender. 

"No homo," I add with a chuckle and she gives a non committed nod and mutters "sure" under her breath. We finish up the small pizza and head out on campus. Jace and I head to our dorm to drop off our stuff before we walk around campus. We finally walk into the large dorm house called Weld,  stopping at the front desk. A small woman with short brown hair and tired eyes sits and says a short "hello" as we walk in. 

"Hi, my name is Alec Lightwood, I'm here to pick up my room key," I tell her as I make my way over to her desk, Jace falling in line behind me. She files through some papers and pulls out one with my name on it. 

"Sign here," she points her pen to an open line where my name goes. I sign it and she hands me my key. I wait until Jace gets his key before heading up to the second floor. 

"I never did tell you my room number," Jace muses when we step out of the elevator. I glance over at him and nod.

"Nope, you never did," I say, waiting for his response. 

"I'm number three,"

"Six,"I tell him. 

He nods and grabs my forearm again, shaking firmly. I guess this is kind of his thing so it doesn't faze me as much as it did the first time. We walk out of the dorm room and continue walking with Clary to tour the class houses and shops on campus. 

Clary leaves  us for her room in Apley Court around 8 and Jace and I make our way across the long field towards Weld. The air is cool on my skin, something I'm not exactly used to during September. The sky is clear with stars dotting it like freckles running across someone's cheeks. Crickets chirp loudly, signaling the end of summer and the start of school, a sound I've never been fond of. Crickets bring back the pressure of doing well in school and being the top of my class, going out with only the best girls. But crickets are only sounds of the night, the singing of insects under a blanket of stars. 

"So do you know who your roommate is Alec Lightwood?" Jace's soft voice asks from his place next to me. I look over at him but his eyes are turned towards the stars. I study his face, calm and kind, eyes wrinkled from laughter, lips always seemed to be curved up but his eyes are always hiding something deep inside. I can see a small strip of black ink showing on the side of his neck, poking out of the collar of his t-shirt, no doubt a tattoo. His eyes snap towards me and he raises a brow, waiting for a response. 

"Ya, some guy named Magnus Bane," I tell him, recalling the name from my information sheet. He nods and pulls out his sheet from the back pocket of his jeans. 

"Simon Lewis," he reads of and looks up at me before shrugging. The dorm lobby is empty upon arrival except for the lady at the desk and two boys signing in. 

"Here," Jace hands me his phone in the elevator heading to floor two. I raise a brow at him and he sighs.

"Put your number in it," he explains slowly and I frown at him but put my number in like he asks. Not three seconds later I receive a text from a new number.

Hey hot stuff 

I roll my eyes and look over at Jace who's lips are quirked in a crooked smile. We step out of the elevator and stand at the enters nice. 

I'm blocking your number Jace 

I send back and watch as Jace reads the text and frowns.

"You better not Alec, I know where you live," he threatens. I laugh out loud and shake my head at him. 

"I pity the fool who breaks into my house," I warn him and he puts his hands in the air in surrender. He starts walking to his room and turns to face me. 

"See you around Alec Lightwood," he murmurs and heads down the hall opposite to mine.

I wave but he doesn't see me, his back is already turned. I wander down the hallway, my boots clicking on the wooden floor. I finally find my room and jam the key into the hole before twisting it an hearing the satisfying pop of my door coming unlocked. The lights are already on when I step inside and a t-shirt lays strewn on the floor a few steps from the door. I cringe, when I step over boots and heels my mind flickers to the worst possible scenarios: Is my roommate a girl? Does Magnus wear heels? He is definitely a slob. He's having sex. The room is pretty spacious with two beds in the center of the living room and a small kitchen to my left. The beds are made with white sheets and pillows, like a hotel. A small brown dresser sits on the side of each bed and a lamp stands next to them.  I don't see the suitcase of my roommate but I do hear sounds from the kitchen. I round the corner and find my roommate, pinning a girl against the wall, lips on her neck, black hair sticking all over the place. Bad scenario number 4 comes true.  I attempt to turn on my heel and bolt for my bed but the boy already hears me. He pulls his head away from the raven haired girl's neck and faces me, chest bare, pants hanging low on his hips, almond eyes glowing a glittering gold. 

"You must be Alexander Lightwood," he purrs, stepping towards me, his full lips parted and eyes shining even brighter. I take a step back based on instinct, making a slow smile creep onto his lips. His tongue darts out from parted lips and he runs his hand through blue tipped hair, never breaking eye contact. 

"My name is Magnus Bane."


	2. Ch.2

Magnus's POV 

Alone. A word I've come to like in my 20 years of life. I guess I have to like a word like that because the word family is about nonexistent. I have a house to myself with no one to share it with, well, not no one. Someone sleeps here every night. Put it this way, I get what I want when I want it. I've never really had a preference between girl or boy, it's more a matter of which one I can get easier. Girls seem to naturally flock towards me, they're like fast food: hot and ready to go. Boys on the other hand are more of a challenge. Boys like me just as well as their darkest secrets, safely hidden but pulled out to admire. I guess I'm not used to the whole "commitment" thing, I look for pleasure, not pain. My last night's sleeping partner is long gone, a small blond boy I found in a bar. He was small in my hands, gentle and sweet. His eyes were wary, anxious, always worried about the secrets that are hard to keep.  He was my last one night stand before I head off to Harvard in about 2hours. 

Another perk of being alone is that I have ample time to study, not that I really need to. My grades have never been short of exceptional so when I made it into Harvard I was hardly surprised. I still have to pack some more clothes but I'm too hungry for that right now. 

I pull back my sheets and climb out of bed, the floor boards creaking under my feet. I pull on my boxers and a white v-neck t-shirt from my drawer before heading downstairs. The kitchen is empty as usual except for the tray of muffins sitting on the island made by my maid. I hear the pitter patter of tiny feet and turn around to find Chairman Meow rounding the corner. The fluffy black, white and brown cat comes strolling in, rubbing his face against my calf as he makes his way to the food bowl. I've had Chairman Meow for about two years now, ever since he was a tiny kitten.  I do have quite a weakness for cats that I like to keep as my dark secret. 

"Hey kitty," I call over fondly to the small cat. He raises his head and looks at me with his blue/green eyes. He purrs throatily and continues eating his cat food. 

I chuckle and scoop the squirming cat into my arms, rocking him back and forth like a baby. I feel surprisingly happy even as Chairman claws at my neck, angry at being pulled away from his food. I scratch between his ears and he settles in my arms, until the doorbell rings and he bristles. I set the cat down and watch as he scurries under the coach. The doorbell rings again and again and again.

"I AM COMING!!!" I shout at the door, running a hand through my freshly dyed hair as I make my way to the door. 

I unlock the door and open it, coming face to face with a tall white-haired boy who I immediately recognize as my best friend: Ragnor Fell. He looks me up and down through his lashes and a small smile creeps into place, like a puppet pulled by strings. 

"Nice pants," he says lazily, stepping into my house without invitation. 

I snort and close the door behind him, turning quickly only to find his face inches from mine. He exhales, nice and slow, his pupils dilating, blue eyes getting swallowed up by black. I lean back against the door with a smirk on my lips. 

"You really should put on some pants," he says huskily, pressing me against the door. The wooden panel is hard beneath my back but I welcome the pain like an old friend.  I tilt my head up more and let his head rest in the hallow of my neck. 

"Don't act like you don't like what you see," I swallow and my eyes roll back when I feel his tongue on my neck. 

Ragnor and I are what you would call "friends with benefits". We've been best friends since we were little and we were each other's firsts so we have a pretty tight bond. Our friendship seems to go back centuries and Our relationship is a no-strings-attached policy. He presses his hips against mine and then his lips are on mine. His lips aren't exactly a new experience, they're familiar and reassuring. 

"Ragnor-" I pant out between kisses but his lips cover mine again. I put a hand between us and slowly push him away. He raises a brow at me but stands his ground. 

"I have to get ready, my flight is in an hour and a half," I tell him breathlessly and he nods with a smile. 

"Then let's go, I'll help you pack," he says but I know he has no intention of helping me. He slams me against the wall and bites down on my shoulder. I'm sure that there's stores near Harvard where I can buy my stuff.

                      *************  
The plane ride is quick and boring, I sleep through most of it and the other half I just stare aimlessly out the window. I was able to take Chairman Meow as my carry-on so he lays asleep in my lap. Harvard has a strict no pet policy in their dorms but I have no intention of getting caught. I didn't have enough time to pack more clothes so a trip to the outlets there is most likely in the cards tonight.....unless something more interesting catches my eye....or should I say someone. 

I pull out my dorm information sheet. I'm staying in a dorm house called Weld in room 6 with a boy named Alexander Lightwood. This will be the first time in a long while that I have to share something with someone. I don't even remember what sharing is anymore. The small cat stirs in my arms as the plane descends a couple thousand feet and I resist the urge to take him out of his carrier. I'm aware I look like a deranged cat man but I'm past the point of caring. 

We finally land and make our way to Harvard university of snobby douches. I let out a laugh when the college swims into view from the bus window. It looks nice, with a dark brown brick exterior and large oak trees lining well paved walkways. Groups of students already mill around the yard, most Asian. I'll fit right in here!!!! I tuck my cat into my suitcase and silently plea that he won't make a peep. 

I finally find the building titled Weld and push the doors opened, a desk and a lady swimming into view. It's about 5 now and there's a line of students signing in. A girl with long blond hair stands in front of me with pursed lips. Her eyes scan the students and she holds her head high, an air of superiority almost palpable. Her mannerisms actually remind me of a cat.  

"Hey kitten," I purr coming to stand closer to her. Her dark eyes regard me with intense curiosity and she angles her body slightly towards mine. 

"Day 1 and there's already boys flirting with me," she says, annoyed. I can sense she isn't actually irritated, proud people like her ravish in the attention. She parts her red lips and looks me up and down before saying 

"Although I didn't expect it from someone like you," she says skeptically. I raise a brow and take a step closer. 

"Like me? Whatever could you mean? Careful kitten or my feelings might get hurt." I warn her lowly. She laughs and looks away. 

"Oh I'm sure your feelings would get hurt," she says sarcastically and turns her head to face me again. I chuckle and hold her chin between my fingers. 

"What's your name kitten?" I ask her and she blushes under my gaze. She holds out the name, bathing in the attention I'm giving her. Finally she Succumbs to me and murmurs her name:

"Camille". 

"What a beautiful name," I say and I actually mean it. The name reminds me of tea and spices. I make it to the desk to get my room key and the lady smiles at me, crows feet erupting at the corner of her eyes. 

"Magnus Bane," I tell her and she slides a piece of paper for me to sign towards me. I quickly sign my signature and slide the paper back, offering her my signature smile. Camille signs after me and together we take the elevator up to floor 2. 

"I'm room 6, what about you?" I ask as we step out of the elevator. She follows me out and starts walking down the hall with me. 

"Does it really matter," she asks before dropping her stuff and pushing me against the door, her lips crushed against mine. 

"Nope," I mutter shortly and kiss her back, prying her mouth open with my tongue. 

She smells fantastic let me tell you. She smells like her name, spicy and sweet at the same time. I run my hands through her blond hair and flip her over so she's pressed against the wall, my arms on either side of her head. I always get what I want and she's no exception. I thought at least I'd have a challenge but I was wrong, so very wrong. She tugs on my belt loops and pulls me flush against her, moaning against my mouth.

I pull away from her and she desperately tries to wrap her arms around me again but I deny her that simple wish of hers. I jingle my room keys between her eyes and a slow smile creeps on her lips. I continue walking down the hallway until I find room 6 and I open it. 

The room is pretty plain and boring looking. I set my bags down on the bed nearest the window and Camille follows suit. A meow sounds from my bag and I laugh, unzipping the bag before letting Chairman Meow crawl out. He tilts his head to the side, almost surveying the room with critical cat eyes. He purrs and creeps under the bed, curling into a small ball once he's safely hidden. I flick on the lights and walk towards the kitchen, Camille making an impatient sound deep in her throat. I ignore her and continue walking in to the tiny nook in our room. 

The kitchen is pretty small with a two burner stove, small table, microwave and fridge. The sink is next to the stove and brown cabinets sit above it. I feel hands prying my shirt off and I'm reminded that Camille is still here and impatient as ever. I sigh and turn around, lifting her into my arms before setting her on the counter, wrapping her legs around my waist. My lips travel from hers down to her neck and I think that I faintly hear the sound of a door being unlocked but I continue my attack on Camille's neck. She whines like a puppy and makes a sound similar to something dropped, or maybe it was actually something being dropped. 

I pull my lips away from her neck and notice a tall boy standing in the doorway, his bags sitting on the floor, a guilty look on his face. His blue eyes are wide and his black curly hair is hidden with a beanie. His eyes travel over my body and I almost feel myself blush under the scrutiny. I mentally kick myself for making this our first meeting but I fake confidence by cocking my hip, and tilting my head. I take a step closer and let my eyes dip from his face to take in the sight of a perfectly sculpted body and well matched clothes. My eyes return to his and I smirk when I see a pretty blush dusted over his cheeks and nose.

"You must be Alexander Lightwood," I say and step closer to him, almost laughing as the nervous boy takes a step back almost unconsciously. 

"My name is Magnus Bane,"


End file.
